


Day By Day [REUPLOAD]

by apocket



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Clexa, Clexa Parents, Clexa Week 2018, Clexa babies, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Protective Lexa, Romance, motherbear clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocket/pseuds/apocket
Summary: Clarke and Lexa want to expand their family.Luckily for them a little girl will turn their world upside down.Attention!fluffiest content you've ever read!***reuploaded***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> So I've had this story in my head for a while. I'm going to continue this story if you like it so please let me know what you think :).  
> Feel free to leave comments/feedback/ thoughts etc...
> 
> *English is not my first language*  
> *all errors are mine*  
> *please bear with me*

 

It was a cold fall night. The streets are empty and quiet. The last remaining leaves are hanging on the trees and try to withstand the strong wind that blew through the branches. Listening to the wind outside a half awake Clarke snuggled closer to her wife, burying her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck placing her arm around her middle pulling her closer seeking the warmth.

 

The Griffin-Woods house is silent. Doors are locked, the alarm system is set while Pauna their German shepherd dog is comfortably sleeping in her bed outside their bedroom. Clarke loved moments like these. They have a perfect life. After going through many ups and downs the blonde made her dream come true and owns a small bakery in Polis while Lexa is a successful architect sharing a big company with her brother Lincoln. Lexa designed the house all by herself. It‘s a little bit smaller than other ones in the neighborhood but it‘s definitely the coziest one.

 

With a small smile on her lips she was about to drift off to sleep but suddenly a loud ringing noise disturbed the peace. “Lexa, baby your phone.” Clarke’s hoarse voice was met with a low groan from her wife. “Whatever it is it can wait.” Lexa turned around moving closer to Clarke. The constant ringing grew louder and louder. “Leeeeex please, if Jake is going to wake up you’ll deal with him.” The blonde said and kissed Lexa’s forehead. With a big sigh the brunette sat up and reached for her phone “Fine as you wish princess.” She smiled down at her wife knowing exactly what kind of smirk Clarke has on her lips in the dark as she swiped right on her phone to pick up the call.

“Whoever is calling me in the middle of the night it better be good damn reason or I’ll end your life.” Her cold voice made Clarke giggle. “Oh hello Jaha what’s wrong?... Aha I see…okay…Yeah that’s right... What? Like right now?... Wait it’s 4:45 am can I… I need to talk with Clarke about it.” At the sound of her name Clarke frowned and sat up to turn on her bedside lamp. The dim light in the room revealed a sleepy looking brunette with a concerned frown on her face. “How about I give you a short text message after we talked?...Okay good hear you later, bye.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked running a hand through her blonde hair. Lexa lovingly smiled at her. She leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. “Jaha called, he has some sort of emergency. There was a problem with a foster family and he had to step in and save a little girl. Since there is no room in the other foster care places Jaha is looking for an emergency placement. He heard that we applied again for adoption so he was wondering how we would feel about meeting her and taking her in for a while until everything is sorted out.” Lexa explained as she grabbed hold of Clarke’s hand letting her thumb circle over soft skin playing with her wedding ring.

 

“How…how old is she?” Clarke bit her lip. “According to Jaha she is around 16 months.” The brunette looked down at their intertwined hands. Clarke’s lips form a small smile she squeezed their hands tight. She already knew how Lexa feels about the topic since the brunette has been adopted as well and the current adoption process takes longer than expected. The couple already fostered many kids and it’s been a couple of months since they last took in a foster child. “I mean it’s been a long time since we had a child this young in our house. Jake is already 7 and growing up way too fast. It would be nice to have a small toddler running around.” Clarke saw the smile on Lexa’s face grow. After they finished building the house the couple wanted nothing more than to adopt a kid to make their family complete. They joy little Jake brought into their lives was beyond words. Last year Lexa and Clarke decided to expand their family and once again adopt a kid. Clarke squeezed her intertwined hands. “Of course we need to talk to Jake about this but for right now I think we should let Jaha know that he can come over and fill us in about the details, what do you think Lex?”  
“That’s a great idea baby. I’ll let him know that he can come over in the morning or more like in a couple of hours. Oh and I’ll text Lincoln that I’m taking a couple of days off from work.” Lexa laughed and pulled their hands up kissing them.

 

A couple hours later it was already 6:30 am and Clarke was busy downstairs preparing breakfast for her family with Pauna by her side watching every move she makes, silently hoping that something might fall down on the floor. “You know the rules girl no dogs allowed in the kitchen when I’m cooking.” She looked down only to be met with big puppy eyes. With a big sigh the blonde teared apart a piece of pancake and gave it to the dog. “There you go. You know for a big dog you still got that cute puppy eyes I can’t resist. Now go and get Lexa upstairs.” Clarke patted the dog’s head to send her off. With a sniff the German shepherd ran upstairs. The dog was halfway up when Lexa is coming down greeting her dog. “Hey Pauna how are you doing? Are you looking for me hmm?” She sat down on one of the stairs cuddling the dog.

 

After greeting Pauna Lexa got up and walked to the kitchen. “Alright, the room is set up for our little guest. It was a good idea to keep Jake’s old toddler bed baby.” Lexa walked over to sit on the counter next to the stove. “Awesome thanks honey! Breakfast is almost ready, why don’t you go upstairs and wake up our sleeping beauty.” Clarke grinned and took a look at her watch before she pecked her wife’s lips. As Lexa was about to jump down the counter the doorbell rang. The couple looked at each other. “Wow it must be a real emergency when old Jaha is here that early.” Clarke joked and wiped her hands on her apron. Lexa laughed out loud as she got up to open the door with Pauna in tow.

 

Thelonious Jaha stood on Clarke’s and Lexa’s front porch wearing a thick coat and a pleading look on his face. A diaper bag was hanging over his right shoulder while a cute little girl was clinging with a fearful look to his left hand. The little girl was sucking a pacifier and hid most of her body behind the tall man. “Good morning Lexa, thank you for agreeing to meet up do you mind if we come in it’s pretty chill out here.” Lexa nodded her head and moved to the side to let them in “Of course please come in.” Jaha tried to move as best as he could but with a little girl clinging tightly to his left hand and pant leg it’s almost impossible.

 

Pauna happily wagged her tail greeting the new visitors. The little girl panicked and tightened her hold on Jaha’s hand as the dog got closer to her. Lexa took a hold of Pauna’s collar gently pulling her back. She knew her dog would never hurt someone but to make the girl feel safer and not overwhelmed her dog needs to wait a bit “Pauna sit.” The dog followed the command right away and sat down next to her owner. “It’s okay my dear don’t be afraid they’re nice people. They’re going to be your new Mommies, remember we talked about them?” He crouched down and softly removed tiny hands from his body. Clarke came over and stood beside her wife greeting Jaha with a smile.

 

The little girl released her hand from Jaha and looked up to the two new faces. Now Lexa finally got a better look at the girl. She was skinny, too skinny. She was wearing a dirty thin coat, ripped jeans that were too big for her and shoes that are way too cold to wear during fall. ‘Her clothes probably have never been washed.’ Lexa thought. Still there was something that made her look like the cutest little girl in the world. Her sweet brunette baby hair is already long enough to be tied together for a cute tiny pony tail. Her beautiful big brown eyes are hidden behind some strands of her messy hair.

 

The moment the little girl looked up Lexa saw her sad and tired eyes. As soon as the toddler looked Lexa in the eyes she immediately focused back down on the floor not daring to move her head up. It broke Lexa’s and Clarke’s heart to see the sadness in her eyes and how anxious this little girl is. Lexa crouched down next to Pauna earning a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek from the dog. She waved her hand. “Hi there, my name is Lexa. What’s your name sweetie?” She asked with a soft voice but was met with silence. “Why don’t you and Mr. Jaha take off your coats so we can eat breakfast in the kitchen? Does that sound good?” She tried again to engage a conversation but failed.

 

“That sounds actually really nice Lexa. I could go for a warm cup of coffee right now.” The old man said and let out a small giggle trying to ease up the tension. “Come on my dear let’s go.” Jaha took one step forward reaching down his hand for the little girl to grab but the toddler stood there like she was glued to the floor. He let out a small sigh. “I’m sorry she is a tough one for me. The only thing that stops her from crying right now is the pacifier.” Thelonious looked up to the two women asking for help. Clarke felt bad for the kid and got on the same level as Lexa smiling at the girl. “Hi little one do you need help taking off your coat? Maybe I can help you?” The woman slowly reached out to undo the buttons on the small coat. The little girl immediately flinched away as Clarke reached out to her. Clarke was shocked. She looked up to meet Lexa’s gaze having a silent conversation with her. She saw anger in her eyes. ‘Who could hurt a little girl.’ The blonde thought and tried to focus her mind back on the little girl.

 

“It’s okay sweetie. We’re going to do this step by step, okay?” Clarke carefully reached for the coat happy that the toddler didn’t flinch away this time. She slowly undid the first button moving on to the next one. Lexa moved a little bit closer trying to get a better look at the hidden face. “You’re doing so good sweetie. We’re almost done. Clarke is really good at opening buttons” She smiled to the little girl giving her a thumb up. Once Clarke was done she gently pulled the coat over small shoulders and let little hands slip out of it. “There you go sweetie.” Clarke smiled and placed the coat on the couch next to her. Jaha and Lexa are watching Clarke intently. Clarke reached out to grab the small hands and realized how cold her fingers are. “Oh why are your fingers so cold? Come here I’ll warm them.” The blonde took small hands in hers and moved them to her mouth blowing on them to warm the up with her warm breath. Clarke could see a small smile behind the pacifier.

 

She looked at Lexa sharing a sweet smile with her. “Breakfast is ready do you want to walk or want me to carry you?” With a small nod and small hands reaching out to her she decided to go for the next move and slowly reached under the little girl’s armpits and picked her up. Clarke was surprised how light the toddler was and placed her on her hip. “Up you go. Should we take out your pacifier?” Clarke tried to reach for it but the little girl started to whimper and turned her head away from Clarke. “Okay we’re not ready yet. That’s no problem sweetie. Come on let’s go to the kitchen the table is already set and I’ll make you some coffee Jaha.” The blonde smiled at the old man who couldn’t believe his eyes.

 

Jaha took a seat at the already set table while Lexa grabbed a cup and poured coffee in it. Clarke sat to his right side placing the little girl in her lap making sure to have a secure hold of her. Pauna is always by her side trying to sniff and taking in the scent of the new human. “That’s Pauna sweety” She whispered to the toddler. A wet nose was running up and down the kid’s leg. “Slow down girl you’ll get your chance to greet her soon.” Clarke grinned and shooed her away. Lexa sat down next to Jaha handing him his cup. “Thank you Lexa. Alright well Ladies let me introduce you to Emily.” He smiled at the little girl who is busy looking down on her hands. “Wow Emily is such a pretty name.” Clarke awed and grinned down at the little one. She let her hand travel through the toddler’s hair pushing some strands aside to get a better look at her face.

 

“Some kids at the foster care call her Mily.” Jaha informed them placing his file down on the table. “Mily.” Lexa fondly smiled at the girl liking the way her name easily forms on her lips. “So what’s wrong with her? I mean what happened?” Lexa changed her expression to a serious one when she looked at Jaha. “Well Emily’s parents passed away long time ago. She has no other relatives and was bounced from foster home to foster home since then. As you may know Lexa foster service is more than overworked and we can’t keep an eye on everybody. So the last family who took her in…I’m afraid to say that but they only fostered kids for the sponsorship. They neglected and abused every kid including our sweet Emily here. She is very shy and is developing rather slowly than other kids her age. She barely eats something and she has a hard time opening up to other people especially to men.”

 

Clarke couldn’t believe what she was hearing. This sweet girl has already been through so much. Tightening her hold on Emily she slightly starts to sway left and right hoping to comfort the scared kid in her arms. “I heard that you both applied for adoption again and the foster system has no placement for her right now. You would be the perfect couple to take her in.” He frowned and took another sip of his coffee. “Poor thing, so how does this work? We take her in for a week to see if we get along? Just like we did with Jake?” Lexa asked and reached for a small plate. She grabbed a pancake and cut it up into small bites with her fork not forgetting to get a little bit of maple syrup. The brunette handed over the plate to Clarke. “Are you hungry sweetie? Want to try my famous pancakes?” Clarke softly asked and got a small piece on her fork. She moved it to Emily’s mouth but the toddler turns her head away.

 

“Exactly! I was hoping you two can find a way to warm up to Emily but I can already see you both are real pro’s.” Jaha nodded towards Clarke. The blond woman carefully took the pacifier out of Emily’s mouth and replaced it with a small piece of pancake. The little girl chewed happily savoring the taste. Lexa once again turned into big softy and awed at the scene. "We’d love to take her in and get to know her better, right baby? “ Clarke looked up to her wife with a big smile on her face. Lexa nodded with excitement. One moment later the adults hear little feet coming down the stairs. Pauna was already on her feet running to greet her favourite little human.

 

Little Jake made his way into the kitchen. “Good morning mommy, morning mama.” He sleepily greeted them still wearing his Transformers PJ’S. His brown hair is totally messy from rolling around in bed. “Good morning Mr. Jaha!” The little boy happily waved at him. “Good morning Jake, how are you doing? You grow up so fast. The last time I saw you you were a lot smaller.” Jaha playfully ruffled his hair earning a chuckle from Jake.

The boy giggled and turned to Clarke only to notice the little girl in his mother’s lap. Emily is looking him right into his eyes “Who is that?” He asked innocently. Lexa got up and walked over to him placing one arm around his shoulder. “That’s Emily. She is in the foster system just like you were. Mr. Jaha is here because Emily is having some troubles in the system. He asked us if she could stay with us for a week and if we all get along then maybe we can adopt her just like we adopted you.” Lexa explained in a calm way. “But we only take this next step if everybody in this family agrees. So if you ever feel uncomfortable Jake you tell us right away, alright?” The boy nodded at Lexa’s words never looking away from Emily.

 

“Don’t worry we’re nice people you’ll like it here and then we can adopt you and I finally get a little sister.” The little boy reached out his hand and softly stroke Emily’s cheek. “I see Mommy made her famous pancakes, I give you a small tip you need to soak it in maple syrup. It tastes much better but Mommies don’t like it when we use too much.” Jake playfully whispered and reached for a piece of pancake basically drowning it in syrup before he offered it to Emily. The little girl hesitated for one moment looking at the happy boy. She slowly grabbed it and put it in her mouth. The taste explosion in her mouth made her so happy she let out a small giggle. Everybody in this room was surprised how sweet this little girl can sound.

 

The proud parents smiled lovingly at each other. “Good job Jake you are the first one who made her giggle.” Clarke used her free hand to caress his cheek. Jake proudly beams at his parents and joins them at the table. After a little while Jaha decided to leave. He said his goodbye to everyone and left the information file for Clarke and Lexa. Clarke looked at her son who was eating his cereals. “Baby it’s time to get dressed. Mama and I are going to drive you to school today.” She told Jake. “Can you help me with my clothes Mommy?” The little boy looked at her with a little frown on his face. Clarke smiled and nodded.

 

Before she got up she placed Emily down on the floor. “Emily I’ll be right back. Why don’t you keep Mama Lexa company while Jake and I are upstairs.” Emily said nothing and locked her eyes down on the floor again. Clarke sadly smiled and looked up to Lexa who stood next to her. “I was thinking that we could stop by the mall after dropping of Jake. I checked the diaper bag and there is only one fresh set of clothes. Do you wanna drop by the bakery today?” Lexa lovingly hugged her wife. “No Harper is handling the shop pretty well so I’m gonna stay with you guys. Actually shopping sounds like a good idea Lex. Baby can you try feeding her some more? I don’t think these two bites of pancakes are enough for her.” Clarke gave Lexa’s soft lips a peck before Jake grabbed his mother’s hand and the duo left the kitchen.

 

“Alright kiddo. Do you want something to drink? Or how about we eat some more pancakes? I think we can make an exception with the ‘not-too-much-syrup-rule’. We need to fatten you up some more.” Lexa crouched down and playfully tickled Emily’s tummy but unfortunately she got no reaction from her. The little girl stood there playing with the pacifier in her hands. “Hmm tough audience. Let’s try something Mama-Woods would do.” She mumbled as she grabbed a banana. Lexa pealed half of the banana and broke it in half. She moved over to the table placing the banana on it.

 

Slowly she reached for the toddler and picked her up to sit down together on the chair. The toddler shifted comfortable on her lap. Lexa grabbed the banana at the top with her thumb and index finger pressing them together to smear the mush on her fingers. The toddler watched her actions curiously. The brunette woman moved her coated fingers to Emily’s mouth. “You know whenever I didn’t want to eat my mom would get a banana. Don’t ask me why but kids love this stuff especially when you can mush it with your hands. Wanna try some sweetie?” She sweetly asked and the toddler opened her mouth sucking on Lexa’s finger. The older woman grinned and repeated the action. Soon the little toddler did it by herself and her face and hands were a complete mess within seconds. Pauna was once again back at their sides watching them intently. “Why don’t we share our banana with Pauna Mily?” Lexa asked and took a hold of Emily’s hand directing it down to the dog. Pauna happily wagged her tail and started to gently lick off the remaining banana on the toddler’s fingers. Emily had the time of her life. She was chuckling at the way her fingers tickling every time the dog licked them. Lexa laughed at the little girl deciding to let her have some fun.

 

Ten minutes later Clarke and Jake came back downstairs. “Look at you Jake. My handsome boy is growing up. Come here give Mama a kiss.” Lexa happily waited for Jake to run to her and kiss her. “Look Mommy Emily is eating a banana.” The boy happily cheered. “Oh dear lord what happened to your face Mily?” Clarke laughed at the little girl covered in banana mush. “Well we decided to have a little fun, right sweet girl?” Lexa tickled her tummy again making Emily laugh this time. The small family laughed with the cute girl. “Come here Mama will clean your beautiful face.” Lexa grabbed a napkin and gently wiped away the remaining mush. “Okay guys it’s time to go. Jake, please go and get your school bag and put on your shoes. Mommy and I will be waiting for you.” Lexa announced and got up with Emily in her arms placing her on her hips. “Yes Mama.” Jake happily nodded and ran off to grab his stuff.

 

“I see somebody has already taking a liking to you.” Clarke grinned at Emily who puts her pacifier back in her mouth as she tries to hide her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck. “What can I say the ladies love me.” Lexa winked at her wife and placed a sweet kiss on Emily’s head. “Oh come on as far as I remember you were the shy nerd at college.” Clarke smirked at her. “That’s not true I was a heartbreaker.” Lexa stuck out her tongue. “Hahaha please stop Woods you’re making me die from laughter. Whose heart did you break?” The blonde jokingly held her stomach. “Well I had to break many hearts. I was head over heels in love with you so everyone who was interested in you ended up with a broken heart because you decided to date me. Now excuse us, Emily and I need to figure out how the toddler seat in my car works.” Lexa winked at Clarke as she moved past her with Emily in her arms. Clarke speechless at first happily smacked her wife’s bum as she walks by. She turned around to call after Lexa. “Don’t forget her co—““Don’t forget the coat and her diaper bag. Don’t worry honey we got it. Come on Mily let’s get dressed.”Lexa said with excitement.

 

After dropping Jake off at school the two women head to the mall to buy some clothes for Emily. Arriving at the shop Lexa was carrying Emily in her arms while Clarke picked out adorable clothes for the toddler to wear. Moving around the store looking for her wife the stuffed animal section caught her eye. Lexa walked over and looked through it. “There you are honey. I think I got everything she needs.” The blonde walked around the corner with two bags in her hands. She could feel her heart swell at the lovely picture in front of her. The little girl dropped her head on Lexa’s shoulder having a tight grip on the hem of her shirt. Sensing that the toddler is getting tired Lexa started to sway her body from left to right. Standing there without saying anything she observed how Lexa was already wrapped around Emily’s little finger. “Great timing baby I think someone is tired.” Lexa whispered. “Aw are you tired sweetie? Don’t worry we’ll drive home soon.” Clarke moved closer and caressed Emily’s cheek fondly smiling how the toddler’s tired eyes get heavier.

 

Lexa grabbed a stuffed rabbit and held it up to take a better look at it. The little girl in her arms lifted her head and looked at the stuffed animal. Seeing that she caught Emily’s attention Lexa grinned. “Do you like that one Mily?” She asked and held it closer to her. Emily wants to reach for it but something is holding her back. The parents watched her intently trying to figure out what’s bothering her. “Sweetie you can have it if you want.” Clarke explained in a soft caring voice. Emily hid her face in Lexa’s neck and mumbled something. Both women looked at each other not understanding what the toddler just said. “What did you say sweetie?” Lexa asked holding Emily closer. The girl turned her head. “P-Pwease.” A small whisper came out behind her pacifier causing both women to grin widely. “Mommy will buy this for you sweetie.” Clarke smiled and took the rabbit walking back to the cashier.

 

A couple of minutes later Emily was strapped in her car seat with her new stuffed animal safely tucked in next to her. Lexa couldn’t help but to glance back every couple of minutes to watch the happiness in Emily’s eyes. The moment Lexa pulled into their driveway she turned off the engine. “We’re home. Home sweet home.” She smiled and turned around to look at the kid in the back. Emily’s eyes were closed her breathing was deep and regular as she held the stuffed animal in a tight grip. “Oh no Emily fell asleep.” The brunette bit her lip and looked at Clarke. “Damn it I was hoping she would stay awake till we reach home. I’ll try and get her inside without waking her up can you take the shopping bags baby?” Clarke looked at Lexa who nodded. “Of course honey. Why don’t you put her in our bedroom? Our bed is big enough so she won’t fall down and hurt herself when she is turning around. I already set up the baby monitor” Lexa unbuckled her seatbelt. “Thank you baby. I don’t know what I’d do without you. You definitely deserve the ‘wife-of-the-year-award’.” Clarke pulled Lexa closer for a long passionate kiss. Lexa leaned in closer loving how soft Clarke’s lips feel against her own. She moaned into the kiss biting down on Clarke’s lips.

 

Breaking their kiss Clarke shyly looked at Lexa trying to catch her breath. She unbuckled her seatbelt too and got out of the car. Opening the back door Clarke reached in to unbuckle the sleeping toddler from her seat. She carefully lifted Emily up and placed her over her shoulder patting her diapered bottom. Without any problems Clarke walked upstairs to their bedroom. Placing the kid down on the big bed she undid Emily’s coat. The toddler stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes letting out small whimpers. “Shhhh…I know Mommy is mean but we need to take off your clothes sweetie. Go back to sleep.” Clarke rubs her tummy hoping to coax Emily back to sleep.

 

It didn’t take long and the toddler lost the fight against her tired body. The blonde let out sigh and continued to undress Emily to put her in Jake’s old comfy onesie. She placed the toddler in the middle of the bed with pillows surrounding her small body. A small knock caught her attention she turned her head to see Lexa walking in with a blanket in her hand. “Here I got you Jake’s old baby blanket. I saw that you washed it this morning.” Clarke fondly smiled at Lexa and thanked her. Carefully Clarke tucked Emily in making sure she has it as comfortable as possible.

 

The couple stood at the end of the bed watching the toddler sleep. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist. “I totally forgot how it feels having such a tiny human in the house.” The brunette girl placed her arm around Clarke’s shoulder kissing her temple. “Mhm me too. I’m in love with her already.” Clarke stated .Lexa agreed with a silent hum. “Me too baby. How long do you think we are going to stay here and watch her sleep?” Lexa dreamingly looked at Emily’s sleeping form. “Hmm I mean it took us two weeks to stop when we had Jake. I think it won’t get better with this cutie.” Clarke silently chuckled hugging Lexa tighter. “Thought so too, but I can live with that.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to continue this story please let me know!  
> Feel free to leave comments/feedback/thoughts etc...

 

Lexa was sitting comfortably on the couch reading the information file Jaha left for them. Her dog lies at her feet enjoying her company. Occasionally she would reach one hand down to pat Pauna’s head. “Unbelievable her medical file is empty. We need to schedule an appointment honey.” She put the file aside and pulled her hair up into a lazy bun. Clarke sat next to her folding the laundry and the toddler clothes they bought. With Jacob still in school and Emily napping for almost one hour Clarke decided to push in some housework. “I’ll call Niylah, I’m pretty sure she can squeeze us in today.” Clarke looked to her right silently watching Lexa reading. The brunette wrinkled her brows as she continued to read. Her glasses slowly slide down her nose. She reaches up pushing it back with her index finger. Clarke couldn’t hold back a smile. Putting the laundry aside Clarke slid next to Lexa gently pulling the file out of her hands. “Hey I was reading that Clarke!”

Her complains were met with soft giggles. “I know baby but…” The blonde placed a sweet kiss on Lexa’s lips. “…you just look so sexy with your glasses on …” She shared another tender kiss. “…and your messy hair.” Clarke kissed her again. Her lips lasting longer on Lexa’s than expected “After all these years you still drive me crazy.” She passionately deepened her last kiss. Moaning into it Lexa let her body take over as she pushed Clarke down on the couch crawling on top of her not breaking the kiss. “Mhm maybe I should wear them more often.” She looked at her wife with hungry eyes before she leaned down and sensually bit Clarke’s lower lip. Not wasting one second the blonde moved her head up to deepen the kiss as she let her hands travel under Lexa’s shirt feeling her smooth skin.

A small whimper disturbed their romantic moment. Clarke took a hold of Lexa’s face.” Babe…the baby.” She tried to catch her breath. “Don’t worry she will settle down on her own.” Lexa attacked Clarke’s neck kissing her weak spot. Her wife closed her eyes biting her lips trying not to focus on the baby monitor although the barely audible whimpers became stronger and turned into soft wails. Pauna shot up from her place and barked at her owners. Lexa stopped kissing Clarke’s neck and dropped her head on her wife’s shoulder. She grinned and pushed herself up. “I’ll go upstairs and get her” Clarke laughed out loud and cupped Lexa’s face giving her lips a sweet peck. “Why don’t you save it for tonight babe? Stay and let me take care of her.” With one last kiss Lexa sat back up and watched Clarke walking upstairs. Pauna looked at her with big eyes dropping her head from left to right. “I know, don’t look at me like that. I lost this battle but my time will come.” She ruffled Pauna’s head earning a sloppy and wet doggy kiss on her hand.

Clarke softly knocked on the door as to not startle the little girl. She looked inside and her heart melted at the sight in front of her. Little Emily was sitting on their king size bed surrounded by pillows, her brown baby hair is messy and standing out in every direction, holding onto Jake’s old baby blanket her tired eyes search for something. “Hi sweetheart, did you have a good nap?” Clarke smiled and moved over to sit next to her. The little girl still whined and rubbed her tiny fists against her eyes. Clarke tried to calm her down and placed Emily in her lap. “Shhh it’s okay Mily. Mommy is here.” She moved her hand through the toddler’s hair trying to smooth it down a little. Emily looked up to her with teary red eyes and the cutest pout she has ever seen.

Finally understanding what the little girl wants Clarke lifted up the pillows and blanket. “Aha there it is. It must have fallen out while you were sleeping.” She successfully held up the pacifier. Emily immediately reached for it. “There you go sweetie, you only missed your paci right?” Clarke offered the pacifier to the kid who opened her mouth right away. The girl played with the blanket in her hand as she suckled contently trying to hold back her sobs. “Don’t be sad sweet girl.” The little one curled her body into Clarke’s side seeking her comfort. Clarke couldn’t take it anymore and picked her up hugging her tight. “Come here baby.” Little arms reach around the blonde’s neck and little legs tangle around her middle.

A couple of minutes later Clarke repositioned Emily to cradle her in her arms. “Why don’t we try walking downstairs to Mama and Pauna?” Clarke wiped away the tears on Emily’s cheek. She sets the little girl down on the floor and stood up reaching her hand out for the kid to grab. Emily hesitated for one moment and looked at Clarke smiling down at her. She slowly took a hold of her hand and toddled along.

The toddler had problems walking so Clarke decided to take it slow. As they reached the stairs the blonde opened the baby gate they attached earlier. She walked down one step holding tightly on to the little hand and waiting for Emily to step down. Carefully as ever the little girl followed Clarke step by step. “You’re doing so good Mily! We’re almost there only three steps left.” Clarke praised her joyfully taking a break of walking.

At the end of the stairs Lexa is already waiting for them. “Look at my two beautiful girls. Wanna jump down the last few steps Mily?” She asked the toddler while she opened the second gate at the end of the stairs but Emily frantically shook her head. She was too scared to even think about it. “I promise I’ll catch you sweetie. Mama will catch you.” Lexa lovingly smiled at the child. A slight squeeze from Clarke’s hand caught Emily’s attention as the blonde woman squads down to her level. “Let’s give it a try Mily. If Mama doesn’t catch you I’ll be here and hold your hand tight to pull you in my arms, alright?” She tried to encourage Emily.

After a couple of seconds the two adults got a little nod from her making both of them grin like crazy. Lexa got ready and positioned herself perfectly for the little girl to jump right into her arms. “Alright, are you ready? On the count of three… one… two… three! Jump baby girl.” The brunette was holding out her hands far enough to catch her effortlessly as Emily jumped. Keeping her promise Clarke held onto her until she saw Lexa got a good hold of the kid. “Wow that was a big jump Mily.” Lexa excitedly spun around holding Emily up in the air. “Good job Mily. Mama is always going to catch you no matter what.” She stopped after one round and placed the kid on her hip giving her temple a sweet peck.

The still tired toddler laid her head down on Lexa’s shoulder who was patting her diaper checking if she needs a change. “Why did she wake up? She doesn’t need a new diaper.” Concern filled her voice. Clarke made her way down to stand next to them. “She lost her pacifier while she was sleeping nothing to worry honey.” Lexa nodded at Clarke. “She really loves that thing huh?” Lexa slightly bounced up and down looking at Emily. The toddler shyly looked back up but hid her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck as soon as their eyes meet. “Oh my you’re so cuddly Mily. I already love my Mily snuggles.” Lexa secured her hold on Emily and hugged her tight.

“Once she is all settled in we’ll try to wean her off. It’s definitely not good for her baby teeth, but for now I think she really needs the comfort.” Clarke explained stroking Emily’s cheek with her index finger. With a silent hum Lexa placed another soft kiss to the kids head. “I called Niylah in the meantime and she said we can drop by whenever we want.”

“Sounds like a great idea Lex. I suggest we dress this little cuddle bug and get there right away. Why don’t you get her dressed and I’ll prepare the diaper bag?” Agreeing to her wife’s idea Lexa slightly bend down to kiss Clarke’s nose. It didn’t take them long get ready and drive to the pediatrician. The couple sat in the waiting room encircled by sick kids and worried parents. Clarke was filling out the information file for Emily while Lexa nervously sat next to her with the toddler in her lap. Bouncing her leg up and down the green eyed woman could feel sweat pearls forming on her head. Emily on the other hand was pretty chill and played with Lexa’s fingers and the stuffed rabbit the bought today. “Lex could you please stop shaking your leg, you’re making her dizzy!” Clarke complained as she reached out to stop hold her leg in place.

“Why don’t you put Emily down and let her play with other kids and the toys and you get some coffee down the hall? I still don’t understand why you tagged along if you feel so uncomfortable.” The blonde’s attention went back to the paper. “Are you crazy Clarke? Have you seen how many sick kids already spread their germs on these toys? I’m not letting our daughter play with contaminated kids or toys. I-I’m good honey. I’m not gonna miss Emily’s first visit at the doctors.” Looking down at the content toddler in her lap Lexa could hear a big sigh from Clarke. “You’re always so dramatic baby.” The blonde couldn’t hold back a giggle not missing the fact Lexa called Emily their daughter.

Five minutes later the Griffin-Woods family was called in. As fast as possible Lexa stood up with Emily in her arms and ran towards the examination room while Clarke tried to keep up with her. Clarke’s old college friend Niylah was already waiting for them as they walked inside. “Clarke it’s good to see you again.” She walked over engulfing the blue eyed girl in a big friendly hug. For Lexa’s taste the hug was a bit too friendly, she flexed her jaw and hoisted Emily up higher. “It’s so nice to see you too Niylah! It’s been so long. Thanks for having time for us.” Clarke happily said before Lexa stepped in handing the kid to the blue eyed girl to break the hug.

The doctor looked at Lexa greeting her with a nod. “Hello Lexa, it’s nice to see you too.” Without showing any emotions the brunette greeted the doctor. “Alright let’s take a look at this cutie. Please place her on the stretcher” Niylah motioned to the right corner. Before Clarke could even blink her eyes Lexa grabbed the toddler out of her hands and walked over to the stretcher. She tried to put Emily down but the little girl wasn’t having it and started to whimper not losing her grip on Lexa’s neck. “Look Mily Mommy got your favourite rabbit.” Clarke held up the stuffed animal hoping to calm her down and occupy her mind. Emily was distracted for one second before Lexa once again tried to put her down.

The little kid tightened her hold on Lexa. “It’s okay guys, you can hold her Lexa. We don’t want to stress her more than she already is.” The doc explained with a smile. “Look at you, you little cutie.” She sat down in front of them tickling Emily’s stomach. Not wanting to deal with new people the toddler shyly turned her head away and tried to hide her body.

It didn’t take long for Niylah to look at the little girl. “She is definitely underweight and a little dehydrated. I suggest you feed her formula before she goes to bed. Her tonsils are a little swollen but nothing to worry about, I’ll write something down for you and she should be fine in a couple of days.” Clarke and Lexa patiently nodded and listen to every word she says.

“Now let’s move on to the vaccination she needs, could you please free her right arm for me? This will hurt a little so please don’t be surprised.” Niylah turned her back to them and got everything ready while Clarke looked at Lexa with big eyes. “I hate this part it still didn’t got better since we had Jake. Can you hold her baby?” She pouted at Lexa as she gently freed Emily’s arm pulling the long sleeve of her shirt up. “Will do honey, don’t worry it’ll be over soon.” The brunette winked at her wife and pulled her in for a long sweet kiss.

Niylah turned back to them and cleared her throat waiting for the couple to part their lips. With a glare in her direction Lexa broke the kiss and looked at the doctor standing next to her. Niylah positioned the needle while Clarke turned her head away. She couldn’t bear seeing her kids getting hurt. A loud wail echoed through the room as Niylah gave Emily her shot. The dearly loved pacifier dropped from her mouth into her lap. “Oh I know baby, Doctor Niylah is being mean.” Lexa tried to hold a wiggling and wailing toddler while she glared at Niylah signaling her to work faster.

As soon as the pediatrician finished Clarke stretched out her hands wiggling her fingers. “Gimme, gimme, gimme.” Lexa easily transferred the child to Clarke who eagerly took the wailing girl in her arms hugging her tight. “I’m so proud Mily, you’ve done such a great job. You’re such a brave little girl.” Clarke kissed Emily’s temple. The toddler hid her face in the crook of her neck. Lexa got up with pacifier in her hands standing next to them. “Look Mily Mama got your paci.” She patted the child’s back to gain her attention. Emily lifted her head up revealing her teary face. Lexa felt pity as she placed the pacifier in her mouth. “Don’t cry honey. Mama is so proud.” The brunette moved down kissing Emily’s tears away. “Okay we’re done. She might feel some aftereffects from the shot the next couple of days. It shouldn’t be something too serious but still if she doesn’t get better please don’t hesitate to come back.” Niylah smiled at the couple.

“Thank you so much Niylah, we owe you.” Clarke grinned back at her as she cradled Emily’s head. “Nah you only owe me one hug.” The doctor opened her arms ready to hug her old friend. Rolling her eyes Lexa tried to look somewhere else as Niylah moved closer to hug Clarke. The brunette glared at the doctor and was slightly surprised when little Emily let out another loud wail and tried to push the other woman away. Clarke immediately pulled away humming a calming melody to the child in her arms cuddling her. “It’s okay baby, no more needles for you. I think someone is still upset with you Doctor Niylah.” The blonde nervously smiled at her. Lexa couldn’t hold back a smirk. She mentally made a note to give the toddler an extra treat tonight.

“Well that’s too bad. We need to leave now thanks Niylah, we’ll call you if we need anything. Bye!” Before Clarke could say anything Lexa pushed her out of the room. Lexa went straight to the wardrobe grabbing their coats as Clarke was walking behind her. Turning back to her wife Lexa was met with a smirk on Clarke’s face. “What?” She innocently asked. “You little jealous bee, Raven and Octavia are never going to believe me that story.” Clarke shook her head watching as Lexa helped Emily put on her new coat. “I’m not jealous Clarke. I was only trying to speed up the examination. I bet Niylah would still hug you in there, she would have squeezed you to death if I wouldn’t be there.” Murmuring the last part more to herself than to her wife Lexa slightly bend down to zip Emily up and put on her beanie.

She gazed up to look at Clarke who looked lovingly into her green eyes. As the two lovebirds got lost in their own world, Lexa pulled the beanie down a little too far covering the little girl’s eyes. The couple looked down and started to laugh at the cute sight. The toddler didn’t like it at all and was scared by the sudden darkness. Emily whined flailing her hands around. “Oh Mama is sorry baby. Please forgive me.” Lexa was shocked and right away pulled the beanie back up to where it belongs. She kisses Emily’s baby cheeks whispering sweet little nothings to her. “Let’s go home honey it’s been a long day for all of us.” Clarke told her wife stealing one last kiss from her.

Thirty minutes later Lexa dropped Clarke and Emily off at home to pick up Jake from school. “Okay buttercup, do you wanna play with your blocks?” Clarke asked as she set Emily down on the carpet and placed a box full of toys next to her. Pauna trotted over to the toddler flopping down next to her. Emily intently watched as the dog sniffed her body wagging its tail. She was still not sure what to think of the dog. “Good girl Pauna. Remember sweet and gentle around Mily.” Clarke praised the dog and scratched her behind her right ear.

The shy little girl wants to reach into that box so badly but her mind held her back. She looked up to Clarke as if she is asking for permission to play but looked back down on the floor as soon she met Clarke’s eyes. Feeling her heart ache at the action Clarke sat down cross-legged next to Emily. She reaches inside the box and took out a couple of blocks starting to play with it. The little girl next to her watched her intently. Sensing that Emily is watching her Clarke let out a fake sigh. “I really wanna stack these blocks but I can’t. Do you think Mily can help me?” She sweetly asked waiting for the toddler to nod. “Yes? Oh that’s so awesome!” Clarke excitedly clapped her hands.

The two of them played in silence for several minutes until a loud growl from Emily’s stomach could be heard causing Pauna to look questioningly at her. “Are you hungry Mily? Mommy will bring you a snack.” Clarke pats her head as she stood up to prepare something to eat. Five minutes later she walked back with a plate full of freshly cut fruits. Sitting back down Clarke placed the plate next to her watching Emily play with the blocks. The blonde grabbed an apple slice and offered it to Emily who took it hesitantly.

The small girl looked at it for a second before she secretly placed it under the couch. Clarke didn’t notice it as she turned her head back to the plate to grab one piece for herself. When she looked back the latter was surprised to see that the slice she gave to the kid disappeared way to fast. Deciding to give it another try Clarke offered another apple slice to the girl. She pretends to look away although she was watching the little girl from the corner of her eye. Once again Emily hid the food under the couch.

Biting her lips Clarke tried to think of a way to make her eat the food. Looking at the toddler she noticed that she didn’t move from her position and the toys seem too far away to play with them correctly so Clarke gently picked up Emily and placed her in her lap. “There you go sweetie, it seems more comfy in Mommy’s lap don’t you think so?” A tender hand moves through the child’s hair, enjoying how soft it feels. The little girl relaxed her body into Clarke and continued to play. This time Clarke made an attempt to feed her foster daughter by herself. With a couple of sweet words she could take out Emily’s pacifier and let her take a small bite. Clarke watched her chewing and swallowing it before she let the little one take another bite. “That’s better.” She whispered to herself.

One moment later Lexa and Jacob walked through the door. “Honey, we’re back.” Lexa greeted them with Jake walking in behind her. The German shepherd was on her feet within seconds welcoming her favourite humans. “Hi Mommy, hi Mily!” The young boy unzipped his jacked and walked over to the duo sitting on the floor. “Hi baby, give Mommy a kiss.” Clarke puckered her lips and Jake kissed her right away. “How was school?” She asked still looking at her son. “It was good. I got a B in my math test.” Jake excitedly told her bouncing up and down. The blonde smiled at him ruffling his hair. “Good job honey! You’re so smart.”

Lexa joined them in front of the couch bending down to kiss Clarke’s lips. “Hi there, I see you two are having a good time.” She winked and crouched down to place a kiss on Emily’s head. The toddler too occupied with her toys didn’t even look up. “Would you mind playing with Mily for a while, I need to talk to your Mama for a second.” The little boy shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Clarke. The blonde moved Emily from her lap to stand up not forgetting to place the pacifier next to her. “Lex, can I talk to you in the kitchen?” Clarke headed there first followed by Lexa.

“What’s wrong?” The brunette asked worriedly leaning her hip against the counter. “Emily is hiding her food. We definitely need to make sure she eats enough.” Letting out a big sigh Clarke rubbed her temples. Feeling bad for her wife Lexa walked over to her hugging her tight. She sweetly pecked Clarke’s forehead. “I guess it’s an old habit from her previous home honey. I bought the formula Niylah suggested us to try. We’ll definitely nurse her back to health and give her the life she deserves I promise.” Lexa moved her index finger under Clarke’s chin. The blonde looked into her smiling eyes.

Cute little giggles caught their attention and the couple turned around to see Jake happily laughing with Emily. The kids entertained themselves with the blocks as they build a tower laughing every time it would collapse. Clarke and Lexa couldn’t hold back a laugh as they watched their kids. “He is a good kid.” Clarke adoringly looked at Jake. “And he is absolutely going to be a ladies man one day. I’m pretty sure he gets that from me.” A weak slap to Lexa’s chest made the brunette giggle. “You’re such a dork.” Clarke chuckled at her silly wife.

The family continued their routine and got ready for dinner. Once everything was settled Clarke called the kids. Jake slowly walked into the kitchen holding Emily’s hand. “Good job Mily almost there.” He encouraged the little girl. Clarke couldn’t hold back her proud smile as she headed over to them and picked up the toddler. “Thanks buddy for helping Mily. Come on sit down you must be starving.” She placed her hand on Jake’s back leading him to his place.

Clarke tried to put Emily in the highchair next to him but the little girl was scared of this new thing and tightly clings to Clarke. “Why are you scared baby? Look Jake is sitting right next to you he’ll make sure nothing bad happens.” She made another attempt to strap her in but it didn’t work. With a pleading look on her face Clarke looked at Lexa who just walked downstairs. Understanding right away what her wife wants Lexa took over and in one swift motion strapped the toddler into her highchair.

The little girl wasn’t happy at all and began to sob and wave her hands wanting to be picked up again. Lexa could feel guilt rip through her but instead of picking Emily up she bend down and put her hands on her eyes. “Oh no where did Mily go?” She faked gasped catching Mily’s attention quieting down her wails. “Peek-a-Boo! There she is!” Lexa removed her hands from her face smiling at the little girl in front of her. “Where did my sweet Mily go?” A small smile played on Emily’s lips as she watched her repeat the action. “Peek-a-Boo! There you are baby!” Lexa playfully reached under the tray and tickled her tiny feet. It didn’t take long for Jake to join his mother and now both of them stood in front a squealing happy 16-month old. Clarke reached for her phone and quickly snapped a picture of her three kids.

After dinner they showered one by one and put on their Pj’s. Clarke and the kids gathered in the living room while Lexa was busy in the kitchen making some popcorn. With one click on the remote Clarke turned on the TV. Emily’s eyes grew big as she saw the bright colours and moving pictures. She tried to wiggle down from the couch with the help of Jake and toddled over to stand right in front of it. Jake giggled at the little girl “Mily you can’t see anything if you stand to close. Mommy says it’s bad for our eyes.” He moved next to her trying to pull her back a bit without any success. Clarke grinned at the two and lied down more comfortable on the couch. “Come here Mily, sit with Mommy.”

A big bowl of Popcorn was in Lexa’s right hand and a bottle filled with formula in her left as she walked in. “Don’t tell me this kid has never watched TV?” She was shocked to see Emily react so intense to the television and put down the bowl and the bottle on the coffee table. The tall brunette walked over and picked Emily up under her armpits. “Hey you little troublemaker, you need to listen to your Mommy and brother.” Lexa kissed her temple and walked back to the couch handing her over to Clarke.

The blonde immediately cuddled the kid in her arms, feeling the toddler curl her small body into her she softly kissed Emily’s forehead several times. Lexa sat next to them handing Emily her bottle waiting for to latch onto it as Jake to cuddle up next to her side. Carefully the brunette helped the little girl drinking her bottle supporting her tiny hands. “I love you baby.” She said and leaned over to kiss Clarke. “Love you too Lex.” Clarke happily smiled at her before the four of them cuddled up and watched a movie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more please let me know!  
> Feel free to leave comments/feedback/thoughts etc...

 

It’s been thirty minutes since the little family started the movie and Emily was already dozing off in Clarke’s arms. The toddler snuggled closer to the blonde minute by minute. Having no energy left she let go off her bottle and let it drop in her lap. Lexa reacted immediately and placed the half empty bottle on the table. “I think it’s bedtime for this little cutie.” Clarke said and put her blonde hair behind her ears before she carefully stood up from the couch with Emily in her arms. Pauna beside her was already on her feet wagging her tail excitedly. The little girl wrapped her arms and legs around Clarke’s body.

“Do you need help honey?” Lexa fondly smiled at them. “Thanks babe but I’m good. I’ll be back as soon as this little lady is asleep.” She leaned down and pecked Lexa’s lips. The brunette moved up and kissed Emily’s temple gently patting her diapered bottom. “Goodnight Mily, Mama loves you.” Jake took the opportunity and copied Lexa. “Goodnight Mily see you tomorrow.” He locked eyes with Clarke and showed her his toothy smile. “Jake honey, can you give Mama some extra cuddles while I’m gone? I think she really needs it.” Clarke winked at him and the little boy nodded furiously already snuggling into Lexa’s side.

Clarke walked upstairs to Emily’s bedroom Pauna always close on her heels. As the trio walked inside Clarke turned on the bedside lamp. The dim light made the room look peaceful and calm. The stuffed rabbit they bought earlier was already washed and sitting on the toddler bed waiting to be cuddled. Clarke tried to put the toddler down on the bed but Emily held on too tight to her neck. The blonde leaned down as far as she could and carefully tried to loosen Emily’s tight grip with success. As Clarke lowered Emily down on the mattress the sleepy girl whimpered and was about to get up but Clarke was quick to react and lovingly rubbed her tummy.”Shhh everything is okay sweetie Mommy is here. Go back to sleep.” Emily calmed down right away and looked at Clarke through her tired eyes. “It was a long day for all of us huh? Mommy is tired too.” She stifled a yawn as she tucked the toddler in pulling the blanket up to Emily’s chin making sure she will feel warm and secure during the night. Pauna sat next to them observing every movement.

Emily looked around the room and spotted her pacifier on the nightstand. Her little arms reached out for it but couldn’t reach it. As she started to whimper again Clarke grabbed it and held it out for Emily to take it. “Okay here you go sweetie. I guess we’ll have your paci around longer than I want it to be.” She joked as she watched the little girl eagerly take the pacifier in her mouth happily suckling on it. As much as she hated that thing it warmed her heart to see the little girl happy and content. “Sweet dreams Mily, I’ll always be there to tuck you in tight. A hug, a kiss and say goodnight and when there comes morning light, I’ll be there when you rise and shine. Mommy loves you.” Clarke fondly kissed her forehead and playfully placed the stuffed rabbit next to her under the blanket.

Pauna let out a small sneeze and shook her head. “Oh and Pauna loves you too.” Clarke giggled and patted the dog’s head. Making sure the baby monitor was on she tried to get up but a small hand held tight on to her hand. She looked down into big puppy eyes. Clarke tried her best to resist the urge to hug this little ball of cuteness. “Aw okay Mommy will stay with you until you fall asleep.” With a sight she lied down next to the girl and made herself comfortable on the small bed and continued to rub the kid’s stomach. The little girl didn’t hesitate one second and cuddled closer to Clarke’s body. The blonde couldn’t hold back a grin and enjoyed the moment.

15 Minutes later Emily was fast asleep beside Clarke. She carefully tried to stand up without waking the little girl. She turned off the light and on her tippy toes Clarke moved to the door. “Come on Pauna let’s go downstairs.” Clarke whispered but the dog didn’t flinch from her place instead she was lying down with a big yawn. “Please Pauna don’t make this hard. I’m sure I can sneak some extra sausage in your breakfast tomorrow.” She sounded desperate and the German shepherd didn’t move one inch and just looked at her. Clarke grinned and shakes her head letting her short blonde locks fall out from behind her ears. “Alright you can stay but don’t tell your mom I let you get away with this. Be good and take care of our sweet Mily.” She slowly closed the door leaving it slightly a jar.

Once she was back downstairs she joined her two other favorite people on the couch. Lexa put her other arm around her as she cuddled closer to her wife. “Mily is out like a light. I bet the day was exhausting for her.” Clarke said as she reached for some popcorn. “Mmm thought so too. A good night rest will do her good.” Lexa hummed in agreement. “So what do you think Jake? Do you like Emily?” The brunette asked her son. The little boy grinned and nodded his head. “She is very sweet I hope she can stay with us forever. Can she Mommy and Mama?” He asked and frowned. Lexa bit her lip and looked at Clarke. “Honey we would love to have Emily in our family we love her too but you know in the end it’s not our decision.” She lovingly told him. Jake’s look of disappointment was clearly and the mother felt bad for telling him the truth.

“Hey you know that Mommy and I will do anything to make Emily a Griffin-Woods you know that right?” Lexa put her index finger under his chin to make him look into her eyes. Jake nodded his head and smiled. “Yeah I know that Mama. I can’t wait til she meets the others.” He happily clapped his hands. “We can’t wait either honey.” Clarke grabbed his hands and kissed his knuckles. The family didn’t stay up too long and soon went to bed after Emily was put down. The two mothers lovingly tucked Jake in and made sure to do a little checkup on the newest family member. After peeking through the half open door the couple was too exhausted to stay up any longer.

The rain is splashing against the windows. The wind got stronger since last night. Lexa pulled Clarke closer into her embrace. Her blonde hair smells like sweet strawberry. A content smile tugged on Lexa’s lips as she let herself completely drift into dreamland. The house was silent until small shuffling and weird noises could be heard over the baby monitor. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows trying to ignore the sounds. Whimpers followed by a loud wail woke her up within seconds.

Next to her Clarke sleepily rubbed her eyes as she turned on the bedside lamp. She checked her watch before she turned to her wife. “01:28 am. Goodbye good old all night sleep and hello short nights. It’s been way to long since we did this.” Clarke said with her hoarse voice and was about to get up. “Stay, let me go baby. I’ll check on her go back to sleep. The wind probably woke her up.” Lexa moved a hand to Clarke’s shoulder to pull her back. “Mhm okay you won, I can’t argue with you about this one honey. Good luck.” The blonde stiffed a yawn and laid down pulling the blanket up to her chin closing her eyes. Lexa let out a small laugh as she leaned down to place a small peck on her wife’s lips. Lexa was on her feet instantly and quickly made her way down the hall to Emily’s room.

Emily was sitting up in her toddler bed sobbing while holding the stuffed rabbit close to her chest. Pauna was already next to her side whimpering putting a paw on her bed. She squished her rabbit tighter as soon as she saw a big shadow standing in the door. Lexa immediately turned on the light and rushed to her side. “Hey sweetie it’s okay. Did the storm outside wake you up?” She kindly asked as she sat down next to Emily. Her hands wiped away the big tears on Emily’s cheek. The little girl nodded trying her best to breathe through her sobs. “Come here let’s sit with Mama for a while. Cuddles make everything better.” Lexa wanted to lift the little girl up but Emily flinched away as she got closer crying out louder.

Lexa felt hurt. No not because Emily flinched away from her. She felt hurt because she couldn’t help the little girl earlier. She was barely two years old and had to go through hell. Lexa took a deep breath and tried again. Slowly and steady she could move her hands under Emily’s armpits and with one swift motion picked her up. She placed the toddler on her lap and cuddled her close rubbing soothing circles on her back. The sobs didn’t quiet down. “I know honey, I know. Shhh Mama got you.” She hummed into Emily’s ear. Pauna let out small cries too as she placed her head on Lexa’s lap. “Look Mily Pauna is sad when you cry and Mama gets sad too.” The little girl looked at the dog and her big brown eyes for a moment before she looked up to Lexa’s sad concerned eyes.

Emily nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck holding tight onto her. The brunette pecked her temple and gently moved a hand through her baby hair. “You know the rules girl, no dogs allowed in bedrooms.” Lexa rubbed Pauna behind her ear.” Go get some sleep Pauna.” She lovingly sends the dog off. With one last look behind her shoulder the dog made its way outside to her doggie bed. Lexa rocked the child from side to side humming a sweet melody. The crying turned into sobbing which later on turned into hiccups. “Mama got you Mily. It’s okay.” Not stopping her back rubs Lexa tried to get a look at Emily but the little girl hid her face in the crook of her neck like a champion.

“Do you think Mily can go back to sleep in her bed?” She sweetly whispered into the girl’s ear. Emily shook her head no and trying to scoot closer to Lexa. Lexa smiled thinking if it would be possible the girl would crawl into her and it still wouldn’t be enough. “Do you think Mily wants to sleep with Mommy and Mama in the big girl bed?” Lexa already knew the answer but wanted to wait for Emily’s reaction. Suddenly small muffled whispers could be heard from Lexa’s neck. Surprised by the sound she thought she might heard wrong. “I’m sorry sweetie Mama didn’t hear you.”

Emily lifted her head up playing with the hem of Lexa’s old college shirt her buffy red eyes looking down. “P-Pwease?” Emily whispered rubbing her tired eyes with her fist. “Of course baby girl. You know what? Mommy is super cuddly when she is half awake.” Lexa winked at the shy toddler who looked up to her. “Let’s grab your rabbit and paci and we’re ready to go.” She handed the items to Emily and stood up. “You ready Mily? No more tears Mama doesn’t like seeing you upset, okay?” The little girl nodded as Lexa wiped away her tears. “Good now all Mama needs are happy Mily kisses.” She puckered her lips and waited for her daughter to kiss them. Emily kissed them right away earning funny noises from Lexa. “Mhm thank you baby girl.” Emily shyly laid her head on her shoulder hiding her face behind her stuffed rabbit as Lexa smiled at the kid in her arms.

Once the two of them reached the master bedroom Lexa gently laid Emily down in the middle. She placed the pacifier in the little girl’s mouth and pecked her forehead. Clarke sleepily looked at the new guest in their bed and moved closer to the middle. She opened her blanket for the little girl to move closer as she put her arm around Emily. Her little body is still shaking. “What happened?” Clarke’s hoarse voice filled the room.

Lexa turned off the light and joined the two girls in the middle. “The storm woke Mily up and I guess she was scared alone in the room.” She yawned and couldn’t hold back to cuddle closer too, putting her arm over Clarkes giving it a light squeeze. “I loved the melody you hummed to her.” The blonde could feel Emily’s breathing getting heavier indicating that she is falling asleep. “My mom used to hum it whenever we had a bad dream. Oh and Clarke?” Lexa whispered into the dark. “Yes honey?” “The ‘no-dog-in-kids-room-rule’ is still active.” Lexa was met with silence for several seconds. “Clarke?” She asked again. “Shhhhh baby I’m sleeping.” Lexa let out a small chuckle. She feels Clarke slipping her hand over hers finally letting sleep take over.

It’s 06:60 am as Clarke sits in the kitchen yawning as she pours herself another cup of coffee. She woke up about ten minutes ago with the best picture ever. Emily was sprawled out taking over most of the place next to Lexa. Her small foot was pressed into the brunettes ribs and her tiny hand was wrapped in a tight grip in Lexa’s messy bed hair. Clarke chuckled as she looked at the picture on her phone. She decided to send it to her mother and friends introducing them to the hopefully possible new member of the Griffin-Woods household. Not waiting for a response she got up and made her way to the master bedroom to wake up her sleeping beauties.

As she opened the door she could already see Lexa was awake lying on her back Emily was on top of her letting out cute snores. “Good morning baby.” Clarke walked in and sat next to Lexa. “How did you sleep?” She leaned down and kissed her wife caressing her cheek. Lexa grimaced at the question “I feel like a cow stepped over me. My back and ribs are killing me. It’s been way too long since I got baby kicks during the night.” The green eyed woman smiled at her wife. “Aw my poor baby. Don’t worry we’ll get used to it again.” Clarke felt pity for her and kissed her again but this time slow and with more passion. She could hear a small moan escaping Lexa’s lips.

”Mmhm yes I’m so poor I need more kisses like this to make me feel better.” Lexa broke the kiss and fondly put Clarke’s hair behind her ear to get a clear look at her beautiful morning face. Clarke bit her lip “If you want to we can take a nice relaxing bath tonight and later on I can give you a massage. You know only you and me… and we could light up some candles.” Clarke could swear she could see Lexa’s eyes darken with lust and desire. “I’d love that very much my beautiful wifey.” Lexa gently pulled Clarke in for another kiss.

Before the kiss got heated the couple broke apart looking into two big brown eyes. “Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?” Clarke asked the toddler but got no response instead Emily hid her face in Lexa’s cleavage. “Oh lord I don’t think she is a morning person. By the way that’s my place she is claiming right now.” Clarke joked with a small pout on her lips and combed with her hand through Emily’s hair. “Well she got that definitely from her Mommy.” Lexa laughed out loud only to get a slight push from her wife. “You’re a silly dork. Why don’t you two brush your teeth and get dressed while I take care of Jake. Breakfast is already waiting.” She playfully nudged Lexa. “Wait gimme another kiss and we’ve a deal Griffin.” Lexa held onto her hand pulling her closer. “Alright Woods.” She smirked and quickly pecked her lips.

As soon as Clarke left Lexa carefully got a good hold on Emily and in one swift motion got up from the bed with the child on her hip. She walked to the bathroom and placed the girl on the counter. “Don’t move sweetie or you’ll fall down and hurt yourself and Mama doesn’t want that to happen.” Lexa placed several kisses on her forehead as she grabbed the baby toothbrush putting on some toothpaste. Emily observed her every move although she could fall asleep on the counter immediately. “Aw you still tired baby girl? Open up sweetie. Can you say aaaaah.” Lexa opened her mouth wide enough hoping the girl would copy her actions which she really did.

The brunette gently moved the brush in her mouth and cleaned the couple of baby teeth that are inside Emily’s mouth. “Good job Mily we’re almost done.” She smiled at her and made the finishing touches. “Sweet you’re such a good girl Mily!” Lexa picked her up and smothered Emily in kisses. “Okay now let’s change your diaper and get dressed. I think your Mommy placed your new clothes somewhere here.” She walked back to the bedroom looking at the basket that contains their freshly washed clothes. Lexa picked out a cute and warm outfit for Emily to wear and collected everything she needs for a diaper change. “On the bed you go Miss Cutie.” Lexa blew a raspberry on Mily’s cheek earning cute baby giggles.

She is pretty sure she would never get tired of these giggles. Placing the little toddler down on the bed she started to take of her clothes leaving her in her diaper. “Okay don’t be nervous Woods. You got this it may have been a while since you last change a diaper but it’s like riding a bicycle…right?” Lexa questioningly looked down at the little girl both having the same look of confusion on their faces.

A knock at the door made her snap out of her own thoughts. “Everything okay babe? I thought I’m stopping by to check on you. Jake is already waiting for you two.” Clarke made her way over to the bed. “Uhm yeah… I’m you know uhm…yeah.” Lexa nervously fiddled with the diaper in her hand. Clarke walked up behind her wrapping her arms around Lexa’s waist. She placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. “It’s been a while since we changed a diaper huh? Although we had a good practice with Jordan and Jasper a couple of years ago. Oh gosh why are kids growing up so fast?” She giggled and Lexa relaxed in her embrace. “Yeah I remember.” The green eyed woman smiled fondly at the memory. “Why don’t you check Jake’s homework while I solve the mystery of the diaper?” Clarke suggested turning Lexa in her arms to face her. With a nod and a peck to her lips Lexa handed over the diaper and left the room.

Clarke turned to Emily and saw the little girl crawling to the other edge of the bed. “Hold on where do you think you’re going missy?” She got a hold of the small feet and pulled the kid back in to the middle turning her around playfully tickling Emily’s tummy. “You little troublemaker. Don’t scare Mommy like that.” Emily’s giggles and filled the room. Clarke started to change the diaper. The little girl wasn’t happy about it and started to fuss and roll around. “We’re almost done baby girl. Look Mr. Rabbit wants to play with you.” Clarke reached over to grab the stuffed animal and handed it to Emily. The little toddler was distracted immediately and began to play with the stuffed animal.

She took the opportunity and quickly continued to clean her up. She frowned at the rash she saw and made sure to buy a good lotion today. “All done baby! There goes the dirty nappy.” Clarke clapped her hands excitedly laughing when Emily did the same thing. The mother continued to dress Emily in a white shirt and a cute set of pink dungarees. She decided to tame the wild bed hair by carefully brushing through it. “Oh my god you look so cute Mily! Mommy wants to eat this little cutie.” Clarke picked her up and placed kisses all over her face sometimes she would playfully bite the little girl’s cheek making funny noises causing Emily to giggle.

Lexa and Jake were sitting at the table both of them enjoying a bowl of cereal. Lexa was listening intensely to Jake as he was telling her about his crazy dreams of living in a house made out of candy. Pauna was already busy eating her breakfast at her usual feeding spot. From the bottom of the stairs Clarke could already hear the chitter chatter in the kitchen. She grinned and hiked Emily higher up on her hip. “You ready for breakfast Mily?” She asked the little girl in her arms getting a small nod and a pout as an answer. “You okay sweetie? Does something hurt?” Clarke tenderly placed a hand on her forehead to check for a fever. The look on Emily’s face wasn’t like the day before Clarke sensed that something might be off. “Hmm you don’t feel warm maybe a warm bottle of milk will make you feel better. You want some milk little one?” Once again she got a small pouty nod as the duo walked to the kitchen. They were greeted by a very hyper Jake. “Good morning Mily! How did you sleep in my old bed? Do you like the car stickers on the headboard? I’ve more if you want some?” The 7 year old talked like a waterfall. “Jake slow don let her eat breakfast first.” Lexa giggled at her son and patted his head.

The boy nodded his head and continued to eat his cereal. Clarke was about to strap Emily in her highchair but the little girl was not having it at all and cried just like yesterday. “I know sweetie you don’t like it.” Clarke stopped and tried to calm her down hugging the little girl. “Lex, babe can you hold her? I need to make her bottle.” She asked her wife who nodded straightaway. “Sure honey. Come here Mily, Mama needs some Mily snuggles.” Clarke easily transferred the upset girl into Lexa’s arms. “Hey there little one I really like your outfit. She looks sooo cute babe.” Lexa adoringly looked at the kid in her lap tickling her tummy with her index finger while Emily played with Lexa’s necklace. The infinity necklace was Clarke’s anniversary gift last year and Lexa loved it to death. “You like it? Mommy bought me it last year she is pretty amazing.” She watched Emily play with it.

“Here Mama I’ve saved the second half of my banana for Emily.” Jake held up a peeled banana. Lexa smiled at the cute action. He is for sure gonna be a ladies man one day. “That’s sweet honey. Do you wanna help Emily eating it?” She turned the toddler around so the kid was facing her soon to be brother. “Can you say banana Mily? Ba-Na-Na.” The boy said as he moved it closer to Emily’s mouth only to be pushed away by two small hands. But that didn’t encourage Jake as he continued to try feeding Emily.” You like bananas. See I already ate mine.” He once again tried to feed her but Emily pushed it out of her view with a scowl on her face.

Lexa couldn’t hold back a smirk when she saw the scowl. It reminded her of Clarke. They have more in common than they think. “Sweetie I think Mily is not hungry. We don’t want to force her to eat. She still isn’t used to having regular meals.” Lexa patiently explained to her oldest. The little girl on her lap turned around reaching her arms up wanting to be hugged. “Mily wants some huggies from Mama? Such a cuddly little girl.” Lexa complied right away picking her up feeling the little arms sneak around her neck and little legs wrap around her middle.

The brunette sensed that something might be wrong and patted her back as she shared a concerned glance with her wife. Clarke watched the whole scene from the stove as she got the formula ready. She checked the temperature of the milk and made her way over to her family handing Lexa the bottle. “There you go babe. I only made half of the bottle since she didn’t drink it all last night. Sweetie when you’re done with breakfast grab your stuff Mama and I’ll drive you to school today.” Clarke playfully ruffled Jake’s hair and grabbed his face to place a big smooch on his cheek. “Thanks honey let’s see if Mily is hungry at all.” Lexa placed the toddler in her lap and helped her drinking from the bottle. To their surprise Emily drank it all within minutes.

After Jake was dropped off at school the three remaining people of the family decided to go grocery shopping. Lexa was pushing the cart making funny faces for Emily who got strapped in the child seat while Clarke was busy picking out stuff they need. Lexa leaned down and blew raspberries on Emily’s cheek learning that the kid really loved that game even if she isn’t feeling too good. “You really like it when Mama does that?” She asked and blew another one her right cheek. The carefree giggles warmed Lexa’s and Clarke’s heart.

The blonde chuckled and walked over to them pecking Lexa on her cheek. “You two having fun without me?” She winked at the toddler in the cart reaching down to grab her small hand kissing her knuckles. “We need to pick some baby snacks for our little one here.” Clarke watched Emily playing with her finger. “Sure we need to fatten her up. Lead the way babe.” Lexa put a hand on Clarke’s lower back and started to walk to the aisle.

A couple of minutes later Emily couldn’t sit still she tried to turn in her seat getting up whimpering when it didn’t work. “Woah what’s wrong baby? Come on let’s take off your coat you’re probably feeling too hot.” Lexa quickly undid her zipper on the coat and helped the toddler out of it. It didn’t help at all as Emily didn’t calm down reaching her hand up to Clarke. “Come here baby girl. You wanna walk with Mommy?” Clarke picked her up by her armpits and placed her down on the floor getting a hold on her small hand.

The two of them walked in front of Lexa taking small steps. Lexa grinned like a fool and quickly took picture with her phone. Biting her lip she typed a short message to her family with the attached picture telling them she can’t wait til they meet Emily. A small cry made caught her attention. She looked up and saw Emily standing at Clarke’s feet making grabbing motions with her hands. The blonde squatted down to her level. “It’s okay baby don’t cry.” Emily pushed herself into Clarke’s embrace until she picked her up. “I got you Mily. Mommy got you. Do you want to pick out some snacks with me? Oh look does Mily want some Goldfish crackers? Little fishies? ” Clarke took the package shaking it a little to catch Emily’s attention but the little girl cried and hid her head in Clarke’s shoulder.

Lexa reached into the diaper bag to get her pacifier. Within seconds she found it and made her way over to them. “Don’t cry baby shhh Mama got your paci.” Lexa held up the rubber thing as Emily opened her mouth and took it but the cries didn’t die down. “Why is she so whiny and fussy?” Lexa felt desperate her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Clarke started to bounce stroking soothing circles on the child’s back. “She is probably feeling the aftereffects from the shots. There is nothing we can really do than holding her and giving her comfort.” She explained placing a sweet kiss on Emily’s temple. “Come on let’s get the rest we need and then we get Mily home. Oh dang it I forgot I told Harper to stop by the bakery today.” Clarke mentally face palmed herself. Her wife put an arm around her waist pulling her in closer. “It’s okay babe. Why don’t yo—““Oh my gosh I couldn’t believe when Octavia showed me the picture!” A voice from behind startled the small family.

Clarke and Lexa turned their heads to see a big muscular guy standing there with a big smile showing off his white teeth. “Lincoln! How are you doing little cousin? Is everything alright at the office?” Lexa walked over and hugged him. “All good Lex. Hi Clarke it’s good to see you too.” Lincoln walked over to the blonde but stopped right away when Emily’s wails got louder. Clarke apologetically smiled at him. “Hi there Linc. I’d really like to hug you and make the first meeting more memorable but let me introduce you to our little Emily.”

“She is really cute can’t wait until she meets the twins.” Lincoln smiled at the toddler. Emily looked at the big man in front of her. He was so big and it scared her. She whimpered accidentally dropped her pacifier but before it could hit the floor Lincoln caught it. “Whoops got it. There is nothing nastier than a dirty paci right little pumpkin?” He held out the pacifier for Emily.

The toddler’s cries turned into sobs and hiccups as she observed the man. Not daring to reach for it she put her head in the crook of Clarke’s neck. With a little disappointment Lincoln handed it to Lexa. “I guess she is a hard nut to crack?” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Mily is a little bit cranky today but she will warm up to you soon don’t take it to hard buddy.” Lexa playfully nudged his shoulder.

Little Emily calmed down and turned to Lexa reaching out for her. “I think Mily wants her Mama.” Clarke handed her over with ease. Lexa secured her hold on Emily handing her the pacifier which she took right away. “There you go sweetie no more tears.” She took a baby wipe from the diaper bag and carefully cleaned Emily’s face. The little girl pointed to the snack section. “You want some snacks? Mama will help you pick the best ones.” Lovingly kissing her temple Lexa strolled over to the snacks. Lincoln and Clarke smiled at them. “Already wrapped around her little finger.” The big man laughed. “Yeah she definitely is. We all are to be honest.” Clarke nodded in agreement not taking her eyes off Lexa and her daughter.


End file.
